cuando llora el mar
by marsromina
Summary: una corta historia de un amor verdadero, que a pesar de las circunstancias, sera un amor eterno...(dedicado a mi haru)


**Cuando llora el mar**

Cuando la cuerda solo tiraba y tiraba no había otro remedio que seguir haciendo fuerza, para no perder la soga y dejar que el mundo gane, tenia miedo de romperla y que mis sueños acaben, pero Luego pusiste tus manos sobre las mías y me ayudaste a seguir tirando, me animaste a no perder la soga, y tu delicadeza me ayudo a no romperla…

Perdóname, no fui sincera, ordenaste mis ideas, mis delirios infantiles, reconciliaste conmigo a cada uno de mis fantasmas, pero te falle y hoy te estoy perdiendo…

Te llevas hasta el ultimo labial, que sabia a fresas… mi habitación ahora es un caos sin tu desorden, ironía del destino, te pedía orden y ahora que la tengo lo veo todo echo un desastre sin tus cosas por doquier…

Aun me parece poesía escucharte gritar y decirme lo imbecil que fui, me pides tu camisa favorita, la cual tengo puesta, y no te quiero entregar, no puedo desprenderme de ti…

¡Espero que guardes de mi algún momento infinito!...tal vez deberías mencionarlo, para asegurarme de que algo de mi queda en ti…

Fue lo único que pude decir, lo único que le pude soltar, estaba sentada en la cama, con mis brazos rendidos, cabizbaja, agonizando al ver como guardaba sus cosas en una maleta…

-¿Por qué me haces esto?... te recuerdo que fuiste tu la que me negó, la que se avergüenza de esta relación, la que le oculta al mundo entero lo que en realidad siente…

Resignada al ver que no le daría su camisa se asoma a la ventana, a descolgar un llamador de Ángeles hecho de cristales y estrellas, yo aprovecho la ocasión y me abrazo a su cintura sin poder contener mis lágrimas.

-No me abandones, no me hagas esto, sabes que no podré vivir sin ti, y sabes que cuando te vayas abra muerto todo en mí, no puedo vivir sin mi aire.

Le abrí mi corazón con todo sin restricciones, como si expulsara todo su dolor, quebrando mi voz, dejándome sin aliento y rompiendo mi tranquilidad cotidiana que inundaba la habitación.

Mis piernas se adormecían y caí vencida a sus pies, como suplica, no tenia sosiego, y mi alma soltó su verdad, una que no quería salir por el peso que representaba…

-Te negué no por el miedo al mundo, solo no quería dañarte, ni que cargaras con migo, con mi dolor, cuando estuve frente a todos ellos, no quise ocultar mi verdad, pero quise protegerte, porque estoy muriendo…mi familia sabe quien soy, nunca se los oculte, pero a ti debía protegerte, ya que mi tiempo se esta acabando, no me avergüenzo de lo nuestro, perdóname por ocultarte esto…

Ella se quedo tiesa, luego se dio vuelta y se arrodillo frente a mí…

-¿Cómo que estas muriendo?... ¿de que rayos estas hablando?

Su enojo era más que evidente, pero su rostro desesperado me decía cuanto me amaba, y que se estaba muriendo con esta decisión de separarnos.

-ya es tiempo de que sepas la verdad, los médicos descubrieron en mi sangre leucemia, y me dijeron que es cuestión de tiempo, aunque comience al quimioterapia, no me dieron esperanzas…

Tuve que decírselo, ya no se lo podía ocultar, pero tampoco podía dejar que ella cargara con este sufrimiento injusto, se lo oculte, le hice pensar que me avergonzaba de decirle al mundo que amaba a una maravillosa mujer, solo quería alejarla de mi para que no me viera desvanecer cada día, para no sentirla llorar por las noches, para no verla con su alma destrozada, ya era suficiente con la mía, pero ahora que la estoy perdiendo, siento que nos soy capaz de dejarla, si tengo que vivir estos últimos días , quiero estar a su lado, porque la necesito como nuca necesite a nadie, ella me ayuda a tirar la cuerda sin que esta se rompa.

-¿porque demonios no me lo dijiste antes sirena, creí que no me amabas, que toda esta situación te avergonzaba, pero esto es peor, cuando pensabas decírmelo?

-no tenia el derecho de hacerte este daño, no quiero que me veas morir día a día, es algo que no quería que cargaras…

-no, eso es mentira solo pensaste en ti, fuiste egoísta, no pensaste en mi ni en el dolor que me has causado todo este tiempo pensando que nunca aceptarías lo nuestro ante el mundo, pero esto es peor, estabas muriendo y no ibas a decírmelo, ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría al saber de un día a otro que ya nunca mas te vería?, ¿acaso pensaste que no me quedaría a tu lado, que lucharía junto a ti y venceríamos cualquier enfermedad?

Mire sus ojos, llenos de tristeza y dolor, yo estaba muda ahogándome en mis pensamientos, culpándome por la verdad de sus palabras, fui egoísta, no pensé en el dolor que le causaría ocultarle esto.

Ella se puso de pie, y derramando lagrimas, tomo sus cosas y se fue, yo me di vuelta y como acto reflejo camine detrás de ella, siguiéndola, subió al ascensor, pero la puerta se cerro y quede golpeando la puerta entre gritos y llantos, decidí ir descalza por las escaleras, debía ser rápida, baje los cinco pisos de prisa, pero no fui tan veloz, ella ya había salido del edificio…

Donde quedo mi primavera, podía complementar su nombre y formaría la estación mas romántica de todas…Miharu… el tiempo paso, y por causa de la quimioterapia me vi obligada a cortarme el pelo, lo recorte tan corto como el de ella, en un rincón de mi habitación me acurrucaba cuando los dolores se hacían insoportables, cada quicio era terrible, vómitos, mareos, dolores traumantes, en estos momentos de agonía, necesitaba su presencia, pero tanbien agradecía dios que no estuviera para ver esto, no lo merecía.

De alguna manera se comunicaba conmigo, todas las noches mi celular sonaba y aunque nadie respondía del otro lado, sabia que era ella, me dejaba flores en la recepción sin mensaje, ni firma, pero el portero aunque no me lo decía su cara lo delataba era ella.

Me daba fuerzas para seguir tirando la cuerda, pero esta mañana fue diferente, no habían flores esperando por mi, y por la noche no hubo llamada misteriosa, mi corazón estaba agitado, mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme, no alcance a llegar al ascensor cuando caí…

Pero al abrir mis ojos, la encontré junto ami, tomando mi mano, aunque estaba en el hospital, conectada a un respirador artificial, sin fuerzas, yo me sentía feliz de tenerla junto a mí…

-perdóname…por favor… no quise hacerte daño…te amo…

Mis palabras aunque iban lentas y cortadas, decían todo, lo que muchas veces decimos tarde, pero tuve la oportunidad de poder corregir mis errores y decirlo.

-no me pidas perdón, tu debes perdonarme, fui una cobarde, y te deje sola, perdóname sirena…

-no tengo nada que perdonarte, te amo, y estas ami lado, siempre lo estuviste, aunque te falle, pero ahora solo importa este momento, porque nunca te dejare ir otra vez…

-siempre me has tenido a tu lado, merodeando tus latidos, acariciando tu cabello, que aunque ahora esta corto no deja de ser hermoso, así como el mar, siempre estuve dándote aliento, te llamaba todas la s noches solo para escucharte hablar, las flores eran para alegrarte en las mañanas, solo que ese día que no las recibiste, había decidido ir yo misma a entregártelas pero cuando llegue me avisaron que estabas a qui, y mi alma se moría si no te veía nuevamente, te amo tanto que me volvería loca si te pierdo…

Sus palabras hicieron un arco iris después de esta tormenta, le pregunte que iba a pasar, porque mi cuerpo esta muriendo y sabíamos bien que no había progreso, ella tomo mi mano y me dijo, que nada nos separaría, que mi alma y la suya siempre vivirían, seriamos eternas, porque yo era su vida…

Solo nos queda vivir, pero pase lo que pase, mi alma nunca morirá, porque aunque el mar llore, siempre tendrá al aire que le de aliento y su eterno consuelo.

Fin


End file.
